Seven Seas
by Animie Writter
Summary: A pirate named Richard DeathlyHollow goes on a adventure to find a good pirate crew a live a life of fame and riches if there are enough positivite i will make book two Richard is Andre. and WhiteHair is Brook


I used to think that Pirates were stinky, stupid, ugly, wanted dead people but ever since I was chosen to join "The Pirates Of Evergreen" i realized that Dang were are crazy rich within my first adventure i was rich! Now I will tell you that story.

"Hey Deathly Hollow"

"Yeah Gold Plate"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like outside of the ship were the action happens?"

"Maybe"

"Well I was thinking what if we asked Devanous if we can be fourth men and fight too"

"Thats stupi... did you hear that?"

The second Deathly said that the boat rocked. "Whats going on?" Gold Plate said "I think I heard a cannon go off"

"Impossible they never shoot cannon balls unless its... NO! IT CANT BE! IS IT? ITS PIRATE BLACKBEARD THE MOST FEARED PIRATE IN THE LAND!"

as he finished his sentence an explosion took us by surprise as we got called to take our guns and swords and it wouldn't be worth it we would all die. For he has a fleet with him.

"CHARGE!" Second man Blood Man screeched as we ran upstairs from the bottom of the ship to find our captain slaughtered and to be losing. I had one choice. I had to jump.

Years had passed after the defeat of my crew i took a job in a small town at a trading post. decent job 50 DB a day.

"Hey richard" the person you hear is my boss, Sir David III and Richard is my birth name.

"Don't you DARE DARE call me that."

"I call you what i want to call you slave! be lucky a Greenie like you can get a job." Thats what they call people from the land of Clovers.

"Pickup."

A man with a eye patch walked into the post he looked... suspicious

"THERE ARE NO PICKUPS DUMMY." Yelled my boss

BANG! a gunshot? David dropped dead the man had a gun out ran to the victim and carved a bear and gave me a nasty and ran I managed to chased him to a cliff then. He jumped.

He tumbled and tumbled and landed on a ship and screamed

"LONG LIVE THE EVERGREENS!" He jumped down and left. Later he decided to go down to the "THE LOG" thats what the name of Club he goes to. while he was there he drank a bitter ale drink as he had a turkey surprise which was

25 DB meal he asked the man at the counter "Do you have a job for me?"

"well there are a couple of bandits on the outside of the city that love killing our livestock so if you could keep a watch and hopefully catch the ruffians. I'll give you 80 DB and maybe give you a place to stay. What do you

say"

"I could go for somthin' that its a deal."

Later that night as i was watching the sheep i started to wonderer who's was the man who shot and killed Sir David III? they must have had it real bad with him or he just wanted loads of money i think he stored over 100k worth of stuff.

maybe there over there right now trying to steal from the shop but they will have to get pass the guards i started to draw in the ground when i was him. the same guy that killed David was killing the sheep i pulled my spyglass and scoped around him there were two men behind him he decided to throw a distraction toy it was a mouse that made noise on impact they turned around and looked around but then they got stabbed in the leg by a dart and they fell asleep then i crept up on him and dragged his feet and he slammed his jaw on the floor and started to jump up as i hit him in the leg he turned and swung at me with his knife i could see a little bit of his face but in return of that peek he sliced my eye"AHHH!"

A painful feeling went through his body as the realized he was poisoned although he caught the thief he feared he would die for the cut on his face would maybe kill him. In the first time in his life HE WASS SCARED.

A day later he was up and running he received his prize and left

12 Days of travel he stopped at a local in and asked for any pirates crews he could join. He was ready for a adventure! The innkeeper told him "Hey dude if you looking for a crew I think there is a crew named EverGreen lookin' for a new man. you good at sword fights and sharpshooting you good at any of that?"

"Yeah I could shoot and probably take out a couple of french men"

"Perfect i will get them back here. Wanna drink"

"I will take a umm actually I will get a water"

"Ok"

As the man walked away to get my drink a child came "Hey sir can you help me?"

"Yes? What do you need son?"

"My mommy was hit by a bad man can you find him and take him in"

"Well i'm not a good guy so beat in"

"WAHHHHH IM CALLING THE ROYAL GUARDS!"

"Gotta go keep the change"

"what about the crew"

"i'll find em"

As Richard was running four guards were chasing him Richard cursed silently as he ran to the docks and found the EverGreens ship; and hopped in and started to shoot.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our f #$%&$ DOING IN OUR SHIP!" The man that was speaking was captain WhiteHair short tempered, tall, and armed with not one not 2 not even 3 but 6 pistols and 3 knives.

"Um i was told to come here by-"

"A innkeeper?"

"Yes? why?"

He put out his hand and then we shook "Captain WhiteHair" he said "And you"

"Richard, Richard DeathlyHollow"

"Nice to meet you can you arm a cannon or shoot a gun or sword fight?"

"No,yes, and yes"

"Ok go to OneThooth for your uniform. We leave at midnight we have to 'Vist' the french guards." Then he winked

When we left WhiteHair smacked my chest with a rife"get ready this might get ugly" Then he yelled "ARMED THE CANNONS"

Five minutes later we fired our first shots then seconds and thirds then reloaded we shot our rifles then grappled on to the fort and jumped in to raid and take as many man hostage. We were told that it carried things that were worth over 50k the pay would be 100 DB per fighter

"Nice Shooting" a comrade said as he passed another

At six-thirty A.M a spanish ship was coming towards us "ATTACK!" Yelled WhiteHair "FOR WE ARE THE DESTROYERS OF LIGHT!


End file.
